Bakuretsu Hunters The Untouchable Sorcerer
by Nekura-Megami
Summary: Spoolner, a land ruled by magic. Sorcerers constantly oppress the people...but Eolitz is different. Can the Sorcerer Hunters handle the job...and without Marron! RR please. No flames
1. Eolitz: Town of Mystery

~*Thank you for choosing to read my story. 

Sorcerer Hunters is my absolute favorite anime, and it made me very happy to think of an idea for a cition of my own. I hope you enjoy. Please review, and don't flame me. This is my first fiction after all, and I can only get better in time ;)   *~

Ch.1 - **Eolitz - Town of Mystery**

            "Yes, Big Momma. We understand." Chocolate said, in a confused tone.

            "Remember, my children, I want you to do whatever you feel is right." Big Momma said, looking down at the Sorcerer Hunters with a sympathetic look.

            "All right, that's all. Bai bi!" said Daughter in her usual cheerful voice, before vanishing in a puff of pink smoke.

            The hunters remained motionless for a few moments before talking again. Big Momma had never been so vague when sending them on another job mission. This time, she had only told them the town they had to head to: Eolitz. The hunters had not even heard of it. Big Momma gave them their directions and told them that she needed them there.

            "This Sorcerer hasn't even done anything wrong..." started Chocolate.

            "Well, not from what Momma told us. She said she only wants us in that town. For whatever reason..." Marron continued.

            Carrot, the "messenger of love", grew a big grin on his face, "Well? What are we waiting for?! There's lots of pretty girls...I mean things we have to take care of!"

            "DARLING! Don't you even think of looking at other women! Why would you need to when you have me?" she asked seductively, removing her jacket, and moving towards her small blouse."

            Carrot yelped, turned and started to run from the crazed and horny Chocolate.

            Marron, the silent Sorcerer Hunter of the group, sighed. He was a tall man with long, black hair that reached passed his mid back. He was a very handsome man, with chestnut eyes and soft, pale skin.

            "That idiot.." Gateau grumbled, " he always has girls on the brain..."

            "Gateau...please, just stop?" Marron asked, softly.

            Gateau looked at Marron puzzled, as he continued to walk by Marron's side.

            Tira walked behind the two males, paying close attention. While Marron was looking to the side at the thick forest, Tira pulled Gateau back and let Marron walk out of earshot.

            "What's up with Marron?" she asked quickly, in a worried tone.

            "He's just feeling, distant all of a sudden. It's like he's lost his passion for his job, indoing what he does, or maybe it's just that he's not happy with himself." Gateau answered.

            "You being his best friend, I thought you'd know a little more than that.." Tira said, unsatisfied.

            "Well, one thing I do know is that he isn't going to want anyone's help. Whatever it is, it's something that he needs to take care of himself. Otherwise, he would have talked to you about it already." Gateau said quietly.

            "Hmm... I guess you're right." Tira said, speeding up her stride, to catch up to the lonely man.

            They walked for another two hours, passing by nothing more than forest, before they reached the village of Eolitz. It was a small, quiet parsoner town, not unlike the rest on Spoolner. The people were busy in the marketplace, rushing around to get home for the supper meal. Merchants were yelling, trying to attract customers to their stands, to buy their products.

            It was nearing dusk when the hunters entered the peaceful village. So, naturally, they headed straight for an inn to rest for the night.

            When they were all settled in their rooms, Tira found her way to Marron's.

Quietly she knocked on his door and waited for an answer.

            She stood patiently for a moment, before quietly knocking again. Again, she received no beckoning, so she opened the door to see if Marron was sleeping.

            She checked  the bedroom, if the bathroom was occupied, or if he was out on the balcony, but found him nowhere. Being the concerned person that she was, she sat, waiting to se eif he would return before morning.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The quiet Sorcerer Hunter, Marron Galce, wandered around the small village. It was the same as any ordinary parsoner town, with small modest housing, a bazaar (which at this hour was empty), weaponry, armor, clothing, pawn and alcehmy shops. He enjoyed the peacefullness of nighttime and often took midnight strolls around the towns he was placed for a job.

            As he came upon the town square, he saw two lines of trees on either side of where he was walking, and there were benches in front of the trees. The benches face towards a giant fountain statue. The statue was of a horse rearing, and from it's mouth water shot into the air, and landed in a pool at its feet.

            He approached the statue, hoping to endulge in this work of art. But as he got closer, a woman came into view. She was sitting solitary on a bench, to Marron's right.

            He paused , and basked in her radiant beauty. This woman seemed no older than Marron was. She had purple hair, and red eyes. The moonlight that reflected off her skin made her appear almost ghostly. She had an eerie glow that drew Marron to look more deeply at her. He was entranced by the mysterious aura that seemed to surround her.


	2. The Mystery Woman

~* Well, here it is; Chapter 2 of my Bakuretsu Hunters fic. I hope it's enjoyable. I hope you were waiting for this. *~

**CHAPTER TWO – The Mystery Woman**

            From where he stood, next to the rearing horse statue, this woman had seemingly flawless skin. She had her hair pulled back into a spiky ponytail with her bangs falling onto the sides of her face. Her clothes closely resembled Marron's, except they were more feminine, and were a deep, almost black, purple, with silver trimmings.

            The mystery this woman seemed to bring to Marron; He couldn't stand it much longer, but his true nature betrayed him. He kept silent, and continued to look at the statue of the horse.

            Marron was too much of an introvert t open himself up to a stranger, even one as becoming as this. This way kept him from ever coming in contact with people that intrigued him.

            He balled his fist up, crushing it tight. He bowed his head, the shadows covering his eyes.

            The woman on the bench took notice, immediately, and called out, "Are you alright, Sir?"

            Marron looked up, startled, and gazed in her direction. She was making her way towards him, "Uh…I…Yes…" he lied.

            She smiled cutely, "Well, you sure didn't look it from back there. What's your name, Shy Guy?"

            "Marron….Marron Glace." he answered, with a blush covering his cheeks.

            "You don't have to be so embarrassed." she chuckled, leaning towards him a little.

            Marron caught a glance of a bit of cleavage, blushed stronger and quickly adverted glance, "Oh…OK." he said.

            "I'm Nekura." She said, still smiling. She held out her hand for a handshake.

            Marron accepted the handshake, and began to feel more comfortable around this stranger. He smiled back warmly.

            "So what brings you out here so late?" Nekura asked, sitting on the edge of the fountain pool.

            "I needed to clear my head." he answered quickly, "I'm trying to sort out my thoughts….Trying to make sense of things."

            "What a weird coincidence! That's why I came out to the square!" she said astounded. "You're not much of a talker, huh?"

            "No…it's not that…" Marron started.

            "Then what is it? Am I scaring you?" she asked, bowing her head and frowning.

            "No! That's not it at all!!" Marron exclaimed, "I'm just not a very…uhm…I'm quite shy." he confessed. "I've never actually talked to a woman other than those I grew up with and work with. I don't usually talk to anyone, really, I suppose."

"Poor thing…That's quite a shame. I bet you're a wonderful person and not just a lovely face." Nekura smiled, "Won't you talk with me?"

            "Of course." he said happily, "I'd love to."

            "You're not from this town, are you?"

            "No. I'm a foreigner, as you can tell. I come from a small, mountain village near Stella Church." he answered.

            "How come you're so introverted?" she asked unexpectedly.

            "I guess …. Well … People can't know too much about me. I feel like they don't want to know much about me. They see me as just a beautiful face and nothing more. Then when I let them close, they use me and I wind up hurt. It's just a defensive technique to protect my feelings." He said, warily, looking down at his knees.

            Nekura smiled at him, "Well, drop those defenses then. I won't hurt you, I promise." she finished, holding up her right hand as an oath.

            Marron's face glowed once more that brilliant shade of rosy red, "Why are you so interested in me?" he inquired

            "Because, you're interesting. Plus, I don't find many people to talk to, late in the night, when I wander around aimlessly." she giggled. "You should be a little more open with girls, you know." she continued, "If you like someone just… be a little more aggressive. If someone looks attractive, don't stand and gape. It makes you look strange or perverted."

            Marron looked at her shocked. She knew what he thought about her. But how could she? "How did you know all of that?"

            "Know what? You just seem too timid to me, is all." Nekura answered, sticking her tongue out playfully.

            Marron smiled, "You're right on the money with that one." He sat down next to this beautiful woman and looked up at the sky. "I just don't understand how some people can be shameless and let other people get so close to them. I just can't seem to get past what negative things people would have to say about me."

            "Well… You'll never know what people think about you, if you don't let them in." she argued.

            "Yes, that's true, but I don't have that side in me, I guess. I just… Well, maybe that's some advice to help my problem then…" he mumbled to himself.

            "Problem?" she asked, intriguingly.

            "It's nothing, really. Just something that'll take a little time." he answered, vaguely.

            Nekura nodded politely.

            "It's getting late…" Marron said, grimly, after a few moments of silence, "I should go and get some rest."

            "Yeah…" Nekura agreed, reluctantly.

            "Can I see you tomorrow night?" Marron asked, aggressively.

            "Why, of course!" she exclaimed with another cute, closed-eye smile.

            Marron's eyes lit up as his face beamed of satisfaction. "Tomorrow night, same time?" he asked eagerly.

            She nodded.

            "Great!" he said, giving her a quick hug. "See you then."

            Marron stood from the pool edge, and looked down at her once more, "Good-night, Nekura." He said, before heading back to the inn.

            When Marron returned to his room, Tira leaped from her position, startling the unsuspecting man, "Where were you? I was so worried! I thought…. I thought…."

            "It's alright, Tira," he reassured the shaken up, pink-haired girl. "I was out for a walk. What were you doing here?"

            "I wanted to know what was wrong with you earlier." she said, in her usual shy tone.

            "Oh… That…" Marron said, falling into a chair next to the girl.

            "Yeah, 'that'..." Tira said quickly, "I want to know if there's anything I could do to help."

            "I need to find this on my own. It just can't work any other way. I thank you for your help… but it's just not appropriate." he said, simply.

            "But could I know what it is anyways?" she asked.

            "No. You'll learn about it eventually… When I've found it, that is. It may be very soon, or not for a long time." Marron concluded.

            With that said, the two went silent. It was now past midnight, and neither had anything more to say. They both said good-night and Tira left the troubled man to his thoughts. Only now, his thoughts constantly drifted to the memory of Nekura, all she had said, and all she had known without him even saying a word.


End file.
